User blog:Slipperyfish913/Alternative introduction to the first four horses.
Behold, an alternative introductory to the High-Note, Gold-Lock, Glimmer and Bluebell. Here we go! ---- Cherry, Blueberry, Raspberry and Lemon were heading home from a picnic, and then Cherry spots some horses, grazing in a field. Cherry: (Points to the horses) Hey look, there are some horses over there! Blueberry/Lemon/Raspberry: Horses? (All three look at the horses) Ooh! (The horses spot the girls and trot over to them) Raspberry: (Gasps) They're coming towards us! Cherry: Are they? Field owner (To the four girls): I see the horses want to know you a little bit. (The horses stop in front of the girl they wanted to know) Blueberry: Oh, this blue one's looking at me. (Holds hand out to let the horse sniff it) (The blue horse neighs excitedly at Blueberry after sniffing the hand) Lemon: This one with the hair-brush pattern is fond of me. (Strokes the yellow horse on the mane slowly and carefully) Raspberry: This one likes my fashion! (Giggles as she gets licked by the horse) Cherry: (Chuckles as the others get to know the horses) Glad you like those horses. (Looks at the one with the music notes all over the horse's coat and then she gasps) High-Note... is that you? (Strokes the horse from the top of the head, all the way down the back of it and then across it's back, and across the tail as well) It IS you! (Hugs High-Note) Long time, no see! Field owner (To Cherry): (Chuckles) You sound like you were close friends with the horse you are talking to. Cherry: (Giggles) I remember this horse from when I was at a riding academy! (High-Note snorts happily) Field owner: The horse came here after her home closed down. Cherry: (Gasps) She left the academy when it shut down? Field owner: Yes. But by the look on her face, she's happy to see you. Be right back, gotta go grab something. (Walks off for a bit) Lemon: Where is he going? Field owner (As he comes back with 2 saddles and 3 sets of reins): I just had to grab these saddles and reins. (Grabs the reins that had music notes all over them and then he handed them to Cherry) Cherry: Oh, I see! (Takes the reins) Three of the horses are allowed to be geared up. Field owner: That's what they want. (High-Note happily opens up her mouth so that Cherry can put the reins in) Blueberry: She's gearing that horse up? (Watches Cherry place the reins into High-Note's mouth carefully and High-Note closes her mouth when they were in) Field owner: Of course! (Hands to Cherry, what looks like High-Note's best saddle) Cherry: (Gasps) High-Note's best saddle! She took it with her! (Chuckles) Okay. (Places the saddle onto High-Note's back and does it up secure but gently) There we go. (Pats High-Note's side) Field owner (To Raspberry as he hands her Glimmer's saddle and reins): Your friend has shown you how to properly gear up the horse. Wanna try with Glimmer? She's the horse that licked you by the way. Raspberry: (Chuckles for a bit) Alright! (Carefully places and secures Glimmer's saddle) There, nice and easy. (Lets Glimmer open her mouth slowly so she can carefully install the reins) Such a well behaved horse. (Strokes the mane) Lemon (As she picks up Gold-Lock's reins): I might just have the reins, but it's fine! (Gold-Lock takes the reins and they go into place) Lemon: Seems this one knows what to do! (The blue horse whispers into the field owner's ear) Field owner: Ooh! (To Blueberry): It seems the blue one wants you to climb on and try to tame her. Blueberry: Well, when I learn how to get on the horse in this fashion, consider the challenge accepted! Lemon: I'd love to know how to get on as well! (Gold-Lock and the blue horse neigh) Raspberry: How do I get on a horse in this fashion? Cherry: It's not hard, so don't worry Raspberry, I'll show you how. You need to be on the left hand side on the horse to do it. (Walks up to High-Note's left hand side) Raspberry: (Chuckles) Thanks, Cherry. (Walks up to Glimmer's left hand side) Cherry: Okay, here's how you do it, Raspberry. (Places her hands on High-Note's saddle) Start by placing your hands on the saddle, like I have. (Raspberry places her hands on Glimmer's saddle) Cherry: The metal things that are dangling from the sides are called stirrups. Your left foot goes into the left stirrup. (Places left foot in left stirrup) (Raspberry puts her left foot in the left hand stirrup) Cherry: After that, lift yourself up and swing your right leg over the saddle, then put that foot in the right hand stirrup. (Lifts herself up, swings her right leg over the saddle and puts the right foot in the right hand stirrup) (Raspberry lifts herself up, swings her right leg over the saddle and puts the right foot in the right hand stirrup) Cherry: Now that you've learnt to get on a horse, sit down in the saddle and grab the reins. (Sits down in High-Note's saddle and grabs the reins) (Raspberry grabs sits down in Glimmer's saddle and grabs her reins) Cherry: And that's how you do it. Raspberry: Wow! (Giggles) (Lemon and Blueberry gasp with surprise) Lemon: But the other two horses don't have one of those saddles... Field owner: Don't worry, my brother can make a diagram to show you how to mount a horse that doesn't have a saddle, same for ones that don't have gear on them at all... Blueberry: Okay then... Lemon: How hard can that be? (A little diagram shows a figure and a model of a horse that doesn't have a saddle) Cherry: I've known how to ride in those two fashions, so could I talk them through it throughout the diagram? Field owner: Sure! Cherry: To begin with, make sure you grab the withers. Tip: You might need to stand beside the head to do that. (The diagram shows where the withers are on the horse, and Lemon and Blueberry grab the withers) Cherry: It then says you need to move quickly forward a little, lift your right leg up while pushing up from the left leg) (Lemon and Blueberry move quickly forward, lift their right leg up and push up from the left leg and sit in place, Lemon grabs the reins, while Blueberry tries to tame the blue horse) Cherry: There you go! Blueberry (Calmly as the horse tries to throw her off): I'm going to take the taming challenge calmly! (The blue horse tries five more times to throw Blueberry off, but no success, she trots about in circles to show that Blueberry has won) Blueberry (As the horse slowly stops): Wow! Field owner: Well done on taming that one! Blueberry: Thanks! (The girls ride around on the horses for ten minutes) Field owner (To Blueberry): Well, now that you've tamed the horse, I suppose you'll think about naming it as well. Blueberry: Huh? Field owner: Well the blue horse hasn't been named yet. (Cherry, Lemon and Raspberry gasp with surprise) Blueberry: You mean this horse hasn't got a name and that I have to come up with one for it? Field owner: Exactly. Cherry: That sounds interesting. (Strokes High-Note's mane) But what name will she think of? Blueberry: I guess I could call her Bluebell. Field owner: Sounds like a nice name for this blue horse! Since my mom is a vet and gave them a check-up yesterday that had amazing results, I'm thinking of letting you girls have these horses. Blueberry/Cherry/Lemon/Raspberry: What? Field owner: These horses have been looking for some good quality homes for a week now... Cherry: And you think we could be their owners? Field owner: Probably. (All four horses whinny and snort) Lemon: Are you sure you want to give these horses to us? Field owner: Of course! (The girls come down from the horses and sign the adoption papers for the horse of their choice, while Blueberry also adds the name "Bluebell" to the pet's name section) Field owner: Thank you for helping them. If you want, you can ride home on them. Blueberry/Cherry/Lemon/Raspberry: We'd love to! (Blueberry, Lemon and Raspberry get back on the horses they were on and ride home, while Cherry puts the picnic basket around the horn of High-Note's saddle before doing that.) When they get home... (The horses stop in front of the other girls) Strawberry: Hey girls. Cherry (As she comes down from High-Note's saddle): Hey girls. Blueberry/Lemon/Raspberry (As they come down from their horses): Have you noticed our horses? Plum: We sure did! Apple: Cool horses! Blueberry/Cherry/Lemon/Raspberry: Thanks! Sweet/Sour/Orange: Group photo! (Camera clicks) Girls: Love it! ---- End. Category:Blog posts